Safe and Sound
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Fang. Blood blossoming across his torn shirt, coating his hand, dripping on the ground, pumping out of a hole right above his heart. He smiled sadly at me before collapsing. FAX, not really a song fic just based on Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me: Hey… hehe… what's up? Long time no see, eh?**

**Fang: I vote we kill her.**

**Me: Wait, what?**

**Fang: *shrug* I dunno, I'm bored.**

**MooMoo: Fang, do we have to go see another shrink about your violent tendencies?**

**Rawr: You know those aren't healthy thoughts.**

**Fang: I hate all of you. **

**Me: Okay, okay, no need for bad feelings. But seriously… sorry for the wait. I had four long term projects at once, plus my first track meet, plus extra days of work, plus writer's block.**

**Fang: No one gives a f*ck.**

**Me:…Hmph. Fact: I ate my very first Chipotle burrito yesterday. It was okay. I don't really like Mexican food.**

**I hope you like the story- thanks to UrWrstNitemare for the idea and for being cool with me using it :)**

It was an epic battle scene- good vs. evil, light vs. dark, 'us' vs. 'them'. There were hundreds and hundreds of thousands of experiments, humans, Erasers, kids, and white coats; all fighting to kill each other.

One year ago, everyone in the world had picked sides on the fight between 'experimenters' and 'experiments'. Some thought what was done to us was terrible, and sided with us- "The Mutants". Others thought we were abominations, and sided with the scientists and white coats- "The Antis". It was actually pretty evenly split.

Just two days ago, the dam burst. A leading stem cell researcher was found dead in his apartment, with huge claw marks in his throat. No one could prove anything, but everyone in The Antis blamed an experiment. The news spread like wildfire. Fights- no, wars more like- broke out all over the world. Everyone was fighting like crazy.

We were in a battle in Arizona, in the middle of a freaking desert. The Flock and I were visiting my mom (which we hadn't been able to do for eight months because of all the riots and rallies) when we saw the story at eleven am on an emergency news broadcast. And, of course, since we'd been stupid enough to stop for a speech on the way down here, every Anti within 500 miles of here was coming to get us- the original freaks.

My breath left in a _whoosh_ as the body builder-like guy in front of me punched my diaphragm. Gritting my teeth against the extreme pain and fatigue I was feeling- we'd been fighting for about 28 hours straight- I gave him a double handed punch to the crease of his neck and left shoulder. He dropped like a rock.

With hands so weak I could barely get them to move, I wiped the sweat from my face. Seeing no immediate charges at me, I took off for the sky, scowling at the popping of joints in my wings. But once I was up there, I let the air and the rhythm of my wings sooth me. God, it was so nice to be able to (semi- they had guns down there) relax up here.

I clumsily whirled around when I heard wings behind me. One could never know what was what- I'd already fought a flying dolphin kid and a few old flying Erasers. But all the tension released when I saw that it was Fang, and I let out a raspy giggle. I hadn't seen him- or any of the flock, for that matter- for… over twenty six hours. I was so glad he was okay. I guess he was taking a break too. He smiled crookedly in response. We coasted in big circles, staring at the bloody battle below.

"Hey." "Hey." Pause. There's not much to talk about while you're fighting for your life. "So how bad are you hurt?" I asked, seeing him flinch and wobble in his flight pattern every so often.

He shrugged, and then winced. "Not sure. At least a few tiny broken bones in each wing. Had to pop my left shoulder back in place. Few nasty bruises on my chest. Hand might be broken. Got gored by some sort of bull thing's horn in my leg. Got hit in the head pretty hard couple times. Broken toes probably. Split lip, crushed nose, usual stuff."

I let out a whistle. "Wow. That's a lot. I, for one, have plenty of bruises all over. My toes are probably crushed from being stepped on and then kicking things. Got burned from an explosion. My wings got bent the wrong way between an Eraser and a building. Probably got a concussion. Pretty bad cut on my right arm. Knocked out tooth, black eyes. Usual stuff."

He nodded. We stayed silent, just circling around the bloodbath for a bit. Eventually Fang said, "We should probably go back down."

I sighed. "I guess. Just stay with me this time- we make a good team." Fang flashed a grin before aiming for the ground.

We landed and were immediately surrounded by friends and foes alike. Fang and I clasped hands briefly- an electric tingle going through my fingertips- and began fighting back to back. We twirled, spun, chopped, punched, kicked, and dodged as one- we were an unbeatable force. At one point I was fighting two people at once. Fang sensed I was in trouble, so he hooked his arms through mine. He threw me over him, heaving me backwards into the air, allowing me to kick both enemies to the ground. We exchanged a quick high five for that awesome maneuver.

As the day wore on, it seemed the battle was turning in the Mutants' favor. Fang and I managed to stay together, causing a build-up of bodies and mayhem behind us. I was feeling optimistic, hoping that we could finish this by morning, maybe even midnight. When _it_ happened, time seemed to slow down, yet the events happened so fast.

I dodged a swinging gun barrel, doing a 180 to get momentum for a round house. But before I turned completely around, the gun leveled. The trigger finger squeezed. The gun fired. The bullet missed me. I kicked the gunner right in the chest, throwing him back almost ten feet. I settled back into a defensive stance. Behind me, I heard a loud cry of pain. A _familiar _cry of pain. I turned around, not wanted to believe what I was seeing.

__Fang. Hand on his chest. Blood blossoming across his torn shirt, coating his hand, dripping on the ground. His face, twisted in agony- eyes closed, teeth bared, face already scarily pale. He lifted his hand- blood pumping out of a hole right above his heart. His eyes opened, met mine, and he smiled sadly before collapsing on the ground.

"_**FANG!**_" I shrieked, dropping to my knees next to him. My hands waved around, not knowing what to do.

Fang coughed, blood flecking his cheeks. "Hey. We made a good team." he rasped.

"No, no, NO! We _make_- right now! Forever! _Make!_" I was nearing hysteria. A needle of adrenaline couldn't fix a bullet hole. He just smiled sadly again, shaking his head slightly. My eyes welled up and tears started pouring down my face.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...**_

"Just… don't leave, 'kay?" he whispered, eyes closing.

"HEY! You don't leave, OK? And no- I'm not letting you go! Just… hang on!" I yelled desperately. But he and I both knew- there was nothing we could do. The shadows of death were closing in on Fang, and he and I both knew it. There was nothing we could do. Nothing.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe & sound...**_

"Hey. Just relax. Stop. Rest. It's fine. Look, the sun's setting." I rambled, trying to comfort him (and myself), trying to sound sane, but it wasn't working.

Sunset was our favorite time of day. I remember sitting on cliffs in god-knows-where, watching them with him. Ironic, then, that he was dying right then.

"It's kind of beautiful. Like you, Max." Fang murmured. I sobbed, shaking my head like a psycho.

"Shut up." I choked. Fang's lips twitched, a ghost of the smile I loved. He was deathly pale, and there was a pool of blood under us. Way too much blood for him to be okay.

_****__**Don't you dare look out your window **_

_**Darling everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone, gone**_

Someone screamed for help nearby, a reminder of the gruesome war raging on. Fang tried to move, to look who needed help. "No, don't move. Don't look. There's fire. Blood. Death. Don't look." I muttered, barely intelligible, holding his head down.

"I'll remember this… the sound of your voice…. It's so beautiful…. I won't forget it… even when everything else… is gone." Blood coated his lips, the very act of speaking costing him great pain. His eyes fluttered.

_****__**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe & sound...**_

__"It's okay, you'll be alright." I lied. "I won't let you get hurt ever again. No more pain. I promise." I sounded like I was being strangled.

"I know, Max… I know…." he breathed, barely holding on. I couldn't see for all my tears, couldn't breathe for all my sobs, couldn't feel for all my heart ache.

_****__**Oooooo, Oooooo, **_

_**Oooooo, Oooooo**_

_**Lala... Lala...**_

_**Lala... Lala...**_

I sat and held Fang, never letting him go, never leaving him. He struggled on, trying to spend a few more seconds together. I gently stroked his face, tears dripping on his bloody shirt.

_****__**Oooooo, OooOoo,**_

_**Oooooo, OooOoo**_

_**Lala... Lala...**_

"Max… I…." I could barely hear his words. He weakly opened his eyes, searching into mine. Already they were dimming. I burst into fresh tears.

"No, Fang, no!" I cried, gently putting my head on his shoulder, carefully hugging him as best I could. His arm shifted, weakly hugging me back.

_****__**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe & sound...**_

"Fang. Oh God. Don't worry. Don't worry. By morning, you'll be okay. No more pain, no more blood, no more death, no more fire. You'll be safe and sound, safe and sound…."

"Max…." he whispered.

_****__**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**_

_**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**_

__He took a shuddering breath, coughing up blood. "Shh… be quiet. Don't talk- just… rest." My breathing was erratic, heavy, almost hyperventilating.

_**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**_

_**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**_

__"Max… I love you…." His last breath left him. His heart stopped beating. His deep black eyes closed. Fang was gone.

_****__**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**_

_**Oooooo, OoooOooo...**__**  
><strong>_

__"I love you, too." I whispered brokenly, holding onto his body, sobbing uncontrollably. Fang was gone. Dead. But he wasn't in pain. Didn't have to know pain. He was safe. Safe and sound._**  
><strong>_

**A/N: Me: So… did you like it?**

**MooMoo: *sob* It was beautiful!**

**Rawr: *sob sob* So emotional!**

**Fang: What the f*ck? Why does everything always happen to me? I get kidnapped by you, shot, drunk, pregnant, turned into an Eraser, turned into a vampire, get captured by the school, and now I get killed?**

**Me: *shrug* You're fun to torture.**

**Fang: Can I kill myself?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Fang: *sigh* Dangit.**

**Me: Anyway, please R&R I am obsessed with this song (HUNGER GAMES MOVIE IN FIVE DAYS OMGOMGOMG :D :D :D :D) and I worked really hard on it! Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	2. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
